


Smudged Lipstick

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Smut, We Die Like Men, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec discovers how irresistible Magnus is in dark lipstick.Based on the fourth picture in this series of lovely artwork: https://twitter.com/team_lapis/status/1264896581439909888/photo/4
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	Smudged Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fourth picture from this lovely artwork: https://twitter.com/team_lapis/status/1264896581439909888/photo/4
> 
> Just smut.

“You messed it up,” Magnus says, holding out the dark red lipstick to Alec, “you can fix it.” 

The logic is sound enough. Alec _is_ the reason Magnus’ freshly applied lipstick had become smeared across his lips. In his defense, he hadn’t been expecting to walk in to see Magnus looking like _that_. The entirety of his outfit screamed sin, from his tight sparkly shirt with a low neckline to his perfectly styled hair. His lips, painted dark, had been completely irresistible. 

Alec couldn't be blamed for pressing Magnus against the nearest wall and kissing him within an inch of his life. He would have continued kissing him, too, if Magnus hadn’t gently pushed him away. Apparently his plans of visiting Pandemonium tonight couldn’t be postponed for mind-blowing sex with his husband. 

Alec accepts the tube of lipstick as he brushes the back of his left hand across his own lips, scrubbing away the remainder of Magnus’ first coat which had probably ended up more on Alec than Magnus. 

Still, there are a few remaining smudges on Magnus’ lips that leave Alec desperate to pick up where they left off. 

If Magnus’ dropped glamour and stuttered breathing are any indication, he feels the same. Before Alec can do anything but open the tube, Magnus’ fingers are on his chin, his thumb gently brushing against Alec’s bottom lip. 

“You had a bit stained there,” Magnus says, voice deep and breathy. Alec’s tongue darts out just long enough to taste Magnus’ heated skin. It makes Magnus’ slit pupils widen and he basks in his achievement, but when he leans in to capture Magnus’ lips, his husband presses a ringed hand to Alec's chest. “Focus darling.” 

Alec pouts. He can’t help it. Tonight wasn’t supposed to be a Pandemonium night. It was supposed to be a _stay home and enjoy their time together_ night. Still, he raises the tube of lipstick, one of his hands going to Magnus’ face to hold it still. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Alec warns, trying not to get distracted by Magnus’ glowing eyes or sparkling eyeshadow. 

“Just go slow,” Magnus says before going still, allowing Alec to press the stick to his lips. Alec carefully, moving almost ridiculously slowly, applies the lipstick, watching as Magnus’ perfect lips become even harder to look away from. 

He has to swallow hard and push down the arousal bubbling to the surface by the time he’s darkened Magnus’ bottom lip. He’s all too aware of Magnus’ fingers lingering against his cheek, of Magnus’ skin under his own fingers, of the way their proximity means he’s breathing in Magnus’ air. 

He has to pause before he starts on the top lip, running his eyes over Magnus’ face as a breath pushes past his lips. “How are you this beautiful?” 

The sharpness of Magnus’ look is instantly softened as he practically preens at the words. “Years of practice.” 

“No,” Alec argues instantly, even as he focuses on Magnus’ lips again, starting on the top one. “It’s not just the makeup or your outfit. You’re always beautiful.” 

He feels Magnus’ hand drop from his face to curl gently around the side of his neck. He leans into the feeling of fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck, keeping his hand steady as he applies the last of the lipstick. 

Alec lowers the tube of makeup, studying Magnus’ lips and trying hard to resist the urge to kiss him again, to smear it again. He dabs at a smudge below Magnus’ lip, brushing away the bit of lipstick that had smeared despite his steady hand. 

“Well?” Magnus asks, voice still too husky to be casual. It goes straight to Alec’s already hard dick. 

He presses in closer, dropping the lipstick to curl two fingers of his left hand into Magnus’ belt loop, tugging their hips together. His right hand remains on Magnus’ face. He ducks his head so his lips hover just above Magnus’ and he can breathe his next words against Magnus' skin, “Are you sure I can’t kiss you again?” 

He sees Magnus swallow, sees the way his eyes flutter closed. “I should be going.” But Magnus doesn’t make a move to leave, rather, he lets his free hand curl into the front of Alec’s shirt. “Then again... I could be persuaded to be a bit late.” 

That’s all the permission Alec needs to close the distance between them, relishing in the slightly sticky sensation of Magnus’ lips sliding against his own. He knows he’s smearing the makeup, knows it’s going to come off on his own lips again, but he can’t pretend he’s not aroused beyond belief at the idea. 

Not only does he get to ruin Magnus in the best way, which delights the possessive part of him, but he gets to be marked in return by Magnus. Even if it’s the kind of mark that can be easily wiped away, he can’t help but press in closer. 

When Magnus pulls away, it’s to leave marks down Alec’s neck, a combination of hickies and lipstick that has Alec groaning. He trails his hand from Magnus’ belt loops to his ass, curling his fingers into the sinful leather fabric Magnus insists on wearing. He backs Magnus up to the bed, ready to give his best efforts of convincing Magnus to stay in tonight. 

By the time he’s done with Magnus, he’s going to leave him _absolutely ruined_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add onto this, but discord server had *feelings* over the artwork and I had to write something for it.


End file.
